Clemont (anime)/Anime/History/Pre-series
Prior to becoming a Gym Leader, Clemont used to study at an academy specializing in Electric-type Pokémon in his youth, having been sent there by his father Meyer. His old teacher Éclairisse described him as a brilliant student, also indicated by how he was still a child when he graduated, when most other graduates were young adults or adults. Despite this, Clemont had trouble with the research for his graduation assignment. During a recreational stroll, he found an exhausted . Without hesitation, he immediately brought him to a Pokémon Center where he was quickly healed. Nurse Joy told him Electric-type Pokémon were often brought in, having lost a lot of energy. She figured they wouldn't suffer from electricity loss if there was a place where they could freely absorb energy. This gave Clemont the idea to build an invention he called the "Clemontic Shower". The idea was a success, being highly acclaimed by teachers, and caused Clemont to graduate. Years later, after returning home, Clemont eventually became the Gym Leader of Lumiose Gym in order to understand Electric-type Pokémon even better. However, he found that being a Gym Leader ate into his spare time and gave him little time to spend with his beloved inventions, so he created Clembot, a "Gym Leader robot", to stand in for him when he was busy. He programmed it to be tough on challengers and that its ideal opponent would have at least four Badges. However, this went wrong, as it caused Clembot to reject challengers with less than four Badges and instead of just being 'tough', Clembot turned violent and would shock Trainers whose challenge it rejected (or, as it later turned out, who lost to it) and eject them from the Gym. Clemont himself was deemed to be an undesired challenger as he had no badges. Clemont attempted to set Clembot to "Master Recognition mode" so he could reprogram it, but it hadn't registered the pass-code he expected it to, so he was ousted from the Gym and cut off from his Pokémon. He eventually gave up trying to reenter, as Clembot refused to allow him past the entrance. As seen in A Trip Down Memory Train!, Clemont spent most of his time afterwards wandering around the Prism Tower brainstorming ways to take back his Gym. There a stole an apple Bonnie had offered to share with Clemont causing the siblings to chase him, and ultimately fall, into a series of abandoned subway tunnels underneath the city. After discovering that the Bunnelby's intentions were good and the apple was to help feed his friends, Clemont saved Bunnelby when his group was attacked by a wild - who was trying to take the abandoned subway car as its own. Using his Aipom Arm, Clemont managed to remove Bunnelby from the Digging Pokémon's reach and escape with him, Bonnie and the rest of Bunnelby's friends. After treating and helping Bunnelby overcome Diggersby, he used his Clemontic Gear's Running Generator to power a Subway Car out of the Collapsing Tunnels, allowing him, Bonnie, Bunnelby, his friends and the now good Diggersby to be free. Bunnelby, with the blessing of his friends, later joined Clemont's team as they left to return to Lumiose, causing Clemont to cry tears of joy. In Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!, Clemont was first seen some time after capturing Bunnelby in Lumiose City. He, along with his sister, were standing outside the Prism Tower when they watched Ash go inside. After Clembot ejected Ash from the building for not having any Badges, Clemont saved Ash with his Clemontic Gear while Bonnie saved Ash's . After introducing himself, Ash challenged Clemont to a battle, which he accepted. Clemont battled Ash and his Pikachu with Bunnelby. Despite admitting that he only just caught Bunnelby, Clemont proved to be an effective battler and managed to counter many of Ash's attacks. The battle was interrupted by , who were aiming at stealing Pikachu and Bunnelby. Together with Ash and a that saved Pikachu from an attack, the trio were sent blasting off. However, Froakie had gotten injured in the battle and collapsed, so Clemont suggested they hurry to 's lab. Clemont lagged behind as he was forced to carry everyone's bags. In Lumiose City Pursuit!, Clemont helped Ash stop a rampaging by using his Clemontic Gear's Aipom Arm to break into Prism Tower. He was unable to go any further when a part of the tower collapsed in front of him and Bonnie, but Ash managed to go on and save the day.